Lost memories Nalu
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Natsu and Lucy wake up in the woods after a night of partying, neither of them remembers what happened the night before. {Vague summary}
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in the woods the sun blinding her eyes she got up all bruised and beaten up "Where am I." she said, she got up and looked around not remembering anything about what happened the night before. She turned around and saw a guy laying on the cold hard dirty floor. She started walking closer to him then stopped when he groaned and opened his eyes he looked over at her and she looked at him, she screamed, he screamed.

The night before…

"Come on Lucy, you have to go." Levy said, "I'm not really into the whole party scene." she said, "Well neither am I, but I heard that Natsu is coming." she snickered, by the sudden mention of Natsu's name Lucy immediately nodded and said that she was going. "Dammit she got me." Lucy whispered under her breath. Lucy skipped to her home from the guildhall wanting to get ready early because the party started at 6 and it was 4, plus she knew it would take her forever to get ready. Lucy walked over to her mirror and started applying a thick layer of red lipstick she then picked up her brush and started applying a pinkish eyeshadow to her eyes, She grabbed her curling iron and put a couple of curls in her hair. She then walked over to her closet and opened it seeing an array of clothing "This is hard." she said, Lucy took out and tried on about a million clothes but then she suddenly stopped and stared at the perfect dress it was a black mini dress with a pair of fishnet stockings and some black heels "Perfect." she said, she then looked at the clock "Shit." she muttered. It was already 6:00. Levy then ran in her room not bothering to knock, "You look great Lu-chan." she said, "You to Levy." she said, as she looked at Levi's small blue dress. They walked out of her apartment and walked to the train station where they would meet up with Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Gray. They got to the train station and saw there friends waving at them Lucy could swear that she saw Natsu blush just a tiny bit but she shook it off. They waved back and got on the train Natsu and Gajeel of course were almost puking their brains out. Lucy as usual positioned Natsu in her lap and stroked his hair making him feel better. The train then came to an abrupt stop making her slid forward in her seat she still akwardly held on to Natsu as she was about to fall off of her chair, Natsu luckily woke up just in time and catched her, startled she looked up to see who catched her it was Natsu (No duh) they were in a really awkward position there faces only being inches away "Ahem" they heard the resting of the crew cough, Levi meanwhile was fangirling in the corner but stopped after Lucy sharply looked at her causing her to shudder. Natsu let go of Lucy and went to sit in his own seat. She could see a look of embarrassment on his face "Sorry." she muttered so quietly that only Natsu and Gajeel could hear it. When they arrived at the bar they went to their "reserved" booth {so special} and sat down and got their drinks "Whoa, this is what I'm talking about." Natsu said, Natsu then started looking around the club but then he noticed that all eyes were on Lucy and Levi. He kept chugging down drinks so he wouldn't be so irritated. Meanwhile It seems like Gajeel was doing the same. "WILL ALL OF YOU PEOPLE STOP STARING AT MY LUCY!" He yelled, all eyes turned on him and his Lucy who looked dumbfounded "Natsu I think you're drinking a little too much, let me take you home." Lucy said, so Lucy dragged him out of the bar and started yelling at him "Natsu what the hell!" she said, "Sorry." he said, "It's okay, I was feeling uncomfortable there anyways." She scoffed, "So what do we do now?" he asked, "Well we can't go back in their now." she said, "How about we go to my…." but before Lucy could finish someone was standing behind her they quickly grabbed her up and inserted a nettle into her neck "Lucy, Lucy" she heard from Natsu as her vision started becoming blurry she passed out in their arms knowing Natsu he immediately got into a fight with them but somehow Natsu ended up losing and getting drugged too. Lucy groggily wiped her eyes as she woke up to unfamiliar surroundings "Where am I." she groaned, she woke up not remembering at all what happened last night, the only thing she remembered was Levi and her going to a party "Am I in the fucking woods." she yelled, she shook with fear "Did I sleep with someone!" she panicked, she shook her head "No way I wouldn't do something like that." she thought, she then looked around she noticed someone on the ground he looked more hurt than her. She slowly moved closer to him he then groaned and opened his eyes "Ahh." they both screamed, "Natsu." she said, "Lucy." he said, "Are you okay." he asked,"Yeah, but I don't remember much about what happened last night." she said, So natsu went and explained to her what happened. "But why exactly are we in the woods." she said, "I don't know" he said, "Wait are we on Tenrou island" she said, as she looking around "We are!" he screamed, "Hi" someone said, they turned around to see "MAVIS!" they screamed, "hehe." she laughed "Why are we here." Lucy asked, "I sensed that you guys were in danger." she said, "How do we get back." Natsu asked, "I could try and contact the master for you but it will take at least 2 days before i can get in touch with him." she said, "Then we'll wait." they said,


	2. A Dark Presence

Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Yep.," they said, the first day was normal but what happened the second day was definitely not normal. Mavis had suddenly sensed a wave of dark magic "It can't be him, could it." she said, as a look of pure terror spread across her face "Are you okay Mavis." Lucy asked, "You guys stay here." she said, as she turned around, just before she completely disappeared Natsu stopped her "Wait let me come." Natsu he started walking towards her "No you stay here." she said sternly. "Actually don't move at all." Once she was gone Natsu and Lucy let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in "She never gets like this it must be something really serious." Lucy

said, "Your right." Natsu replied,

Mavis P.O.V

"I really hope it's not HIM we are going to be in serious trouble if it is, why did you have to come back now." I thought. I started walking towards the power I was sensing it was getting stronger and stronger. I suddenly heard a loud bang "Don't tell me." I said, as I turned around and ran to the sound. I saw Zeref hovering over an injured Natsu and Lucy CRYING. I hurriedly ran over and stepped right in front of Zeref and the fallen "Stay away from me." he said,

"Zeref why are you here." I said angrily. "It's the only place I can go." he said, "Then you better stay far away from me and my guildmates." I said, "Y-yes." he said, as tears slowly started pouring down his cheeks in little droplets. "Are you okay?" I asked, "I'm just fine, goodbye." he said, his mood completely changed now. "Weird." I mumbled,

3rd person P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy woke up to see Mavis' worried face in front of them "What happened?" they asked, "Oh..well you guys just passed out all of a sudden." she lied, she didn't want to trouble her guildmates with Zeref and most importantly she has to tell Makarov about him first.

A couple days later...

"The ship is here." Mavis said, "But I have to talk to him first so for the next five minutes do whatever you like." she said, they nodded their head in understanding "Do you want to go swimming." Natsu suggested, "Sure." Lucy replied, "But wait a minute we don't have swimsuits." Lucy said, "We can just swim in our underwear." he said with a cheeky grin. "NO WAY." Lucy yelled, "I was only kidding." he said, I''m pretty sure Mavis has swimsuits." he continued, "Let's ask." she said, But as Natsu and Lucy were on their way to ask Mavis they overheard her conversation with their master, they quickly hid behind a tree and listened. "Makarov, Zeref has come back and he's in a really fragile state as well." she said, "This is bad, really bad." Makarov said, "What about Natsu, you know he's Zeref's brother and creation, right." Mavis said, "Yes I know." he said, Natsu then ran out of the tree they were hiding behind "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" he yelled, Lucy than ran out behind him and tried to calm him down but he pushed her aside and continued.


End file.
